


The Christmas Calendar

by JayEz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock became <em>JohnAndSherlock</em> in September after eighteen months of Moriarty, the whole mess with Mary, more Moriarty, saving Harry Watson and a few minor catastrophes sprinkled on top of it until finally John managed to put a bullet between Moriarty’s eyes and check personally that the tosser was actually dead this time around.</p><p>And then it's December and John decides to do something special for their first Christmas as boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's already January but I wrote this for [bio-jogurt](http://bio-jogurt.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and my beta [Iriya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriya/pseuds/Iriya) (thank you for your wonderful job!) said that people would still want to read it. So here it is! Enjoy!

John and Sherlock became _JohnAndSherlock_ in September after eighteen months of Moriarty, the whole mess with Mary, more Moriarty, saving Harry Watson and a few minor catastrophes sprinkled on top of it until finally John managed to put a bullet between Moriarty’s eyes and check personally that the tosser was actually dead this time around.

Good thing, too, that they got together in September for the month was unusually cold and rainy. Perfect weather to stay in and find out just what made Sherlock Holmes keen and whine or writhe upon the sheets. 

John finally came up for air in October, split his time between work, cases, coffee with Harry, pints with Greg and being a boyfriend ( _boyfriend_ – it still sounded surreal in his head, and it was even more surreal when Sherlock woke him with a kiss or the one of his favourite pieces played on his violin). 

When he heard the first Christmas carol play at the shop in early November, he realised with a start that this year they might actually get to have a genuine Christmas, and nothing like the bloody (in that case literally) chaos that had been the end of last year. 

For all he knew Sherlock didn’t particularly care for Christmas. Heck, he would probably call it a sentimental celebration of historically faulty occurrences or some other lofty nonsense, considering the few snarky comments he had expressed in previous Decembers (admittedly John hadn’t always listened all that closely when he had done that). Bloody hell, it was _Christmas_. John’s family might not have been picture perfect about it, but maybe this was John’s chance to change that, once and for all. 

The Mission ‘Show His Boyfriend That Holidays Can Be Nice’ was underway. 

An idea came up surprisingly quickly, and then it was only a matter of careful planning and asking the right people for help.

Greg picked up on the third ring. “Mate, you still alive?”

John chuckled. “Never been better.”

“Yup, and that’s all I need to hear about it.” 

John shook his head with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The spiel was the same every time John so much as hinted at anything sexual going on between Sherlock and him. He figured it was probably because Greg saw Sherlock as a younger brother, or maybe even a son in a way… 

“Listen, I could use your help.”

“With what?”

“I’m planning a Christmas surprise for Sherlock.”

“Wow, you’re early – you still got a month and a half, what’s the rush?”

“I was thinking more of a Christmas calendar, you know?”

Greg hummed on the other end, prompting him to go on. 

“So I was hoping you could, well, lend me some old case files? Stuff you solved without him, but that’s still a little interesting.”

“Let me make sure I’m getting this right: you want to make your bloke a crime calendar with twenty-four cases for him to solve?”

“Yes.”

“What did that bugger ever do to deserve you?”

“Saved my life a couple of times?”

Greg grumbled. “’s not like you didn’t save him right back… Alright, I’ll see what I can do and I’ll call you when I got something. I take it you’ll want to plan it somewhere that’s not your flat?”

“Thanks, Greg, your flat will be perfect.”

“Yeah, you berk, I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

“I’ll buy you beer for the rest of the year.”

“Dr Watson, I believe you got yourself a deal.” 

*

Designing the Christmas Crime Calendar, as John had taken to calling it in his head, was equal amounts entertaining and frustrating, since he dismissed most cases as being too easy, though there were a few gems and after Greg pulled a few strings they even got a few files from other departments, so the twenty-four slots were filling up well enough. 

On 1st December John woke up incredibly early, nervous anticipation ushering him out of bed despite the arm that was comfortably wrapped around his middle. 

He wasn’t good at arts and crafts but he had, in a burst of inspiration and luck, found a wooden Christmas calendar chest shaped like the periodic system that had twenty-four little drawers. Where people usually put chocolate, John had placed small papers with riddles, which Greg and he had come up with in the course of one particularly inspired evening, which ended with a very pissed John crawling into bed at three in the morning after Sherlock had banned him from the living room where he’d been conducting an experiment. 

So that morning, John set the calendar onto the kitchen counter and went about making breakfast. Sherlock joined him, far too awake for having slept a mere four hours. He stepped close, wrapping his hands around John’s waist and placing butterfly kisses against John’s neck. Until he froze. 

“John, there is a monstrosity sitting on the kitchen counter.”

“Oh, I didn’t see that there,” John drawled with a smirk. 

Immediately Sherlock’s eyes narrowed. “Is it dangerous? Where did it come from?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Mycroft brought it in while we were sleeping?”

“Mycroft would never permit such a thing within a kilometre of him.” Sherlock’s eyes kept darting back and forth between John and the periodic table construction. “Is today an anniversary of some kind? Did I delete anything I shouldn’t have?”

Sherlock’s tone turned apologetic at his last few words and John felt warmth spread in his chest. While Sherlock was still an obnoxious arse most of the time and no more considerate of John than before they became an item, there were moments that proved just how much everything really had changed and how much Sherlock Holmes actually cared. Loved him, even, not that he had said as much yet, even though John had confessed his feelings a short while ago. 

“No, you idiot,” John told him fondly, turning around in Sherlock’s embrace and placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “It’s for you. It’s a Christmas calendar.”

“A what?”

“A Christmas calendar. You open one drawer each day in December until Christmas and enjoy what’s inside.”

“Is this something sexual?”

John chuckled. “No, it’s not. It’s fun. You’ll like it, I promise.”

“Hmm…” Sherlock reluctantly pulled away to inspect the calendar. “It has the numbers written on the outside, how quaint.”

“Well, usually it’s for children. And I doubt even you could deduce which drawer equals which day, _dear_.”

Sherlock grumbled under his breath and then, finally, opened the drawer with the small 1 on it. John held his breath, praying that his boyfriend would like it as much as John thought he would. 

“A riddle?”

“Since you don’t care for chocolate. Go on, solve it,” John added with a grin. 

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed again, clearly intrigued. “It’s an anagram.”

John mentally counted the seconds to see how long it took the detective’s incredibly brain to rearrange the letters and he wasn’t disappointed. 

Merely twenty-two seconds later Sherlock said, “Lowest right kitchen drawer. What sort of anagram is that? What’s it supposed to _mean_?”

“Maybe you should take a look?”

Sherlock hesitated but then proceeded to the mentioned drawer and fished out the copy of the case file John got from Lestrade. It was one of the more difficult cases (at least so John hoped), basically some kind of “bang” to start the month of. 

Sherlock was silent while he paged through the crime scene photos, witness statements and reports. 

“That’s not Gavin’s division.”

“No, and it’s already been solved. Just not by you,” John said, not even bothering to correct Sherlock about Greg’s name. He had come to the conclusion that he enjoyed giving him different names. After all, he had no problem remembering Sally and Anderson’s. 

It was amazing to see the pieces come together on Sherlock’s face, his lips forming a silent ‘o’. 

“You made me a Christmas calendar with cases.”

“Yes.”

“Every day I’ll have to solve a clue, find a file and solve a case.”

“Yes, barring emergencies. Though then you’ll surely take care of more drawers at once.”

“You did all this?” Sherlock’s eyes were wide, voice barely louder than a whisper. 

“Well, Greg helped a bit. But yeah.”

“Why?”

“’cause I wanted to do something nice for our first Christmas – I know, I know, I’m a soppy bugger, but I just couldn’t not do anything…”

John had expected a condescending smirk, or was even braced for laughter, but the ensuing silence completely caught him by surprise. Sherlock was staring at him, slack-jawed, eerily similar to the moment he had realised that he was John’s best friend over two years ago. 

“Sherlock?”

That seemed to shake the detective out of his reverie, yet John was not prepared for the incredibly open and vulnerable expression that took over his features. 

“John…”

“Yes, Sherlock?” John asked uncertainly. Frankly he had no idea what just happened and what his partner would say next. 

“I love you.”

John blinked. “What?”

“I love you, John. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met and just… You made me a Christmas calendar with puzzles and cases and it’s shaped like the periodic table, John.”

“Of course it is, you daft bugger,” John teased him, enjoying the sheer joy bubbling up in his chest as he stepped closer to where Sherlock was still clutching the case file. 

It slid to the kitchen floor as John drew Sherlock into a passionate kiss and even though the eggs where burnt and the tea got cold by the time they drew apart, neither of them minded. 

_* The End *_

**Author's Note:**

> I live off air, kudos and comments, so don't be shy *winks*  
> You can also harass me on my tumblr, [multifandom-madnesss](http://multifandom-madnesss.tumblr.com/).
> 
> By the way - since I've just finished my latest Supernatural fic [The Good Fight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1667828/chapters/3539960) (127k, gosh...), I shall now return to my other Johnlock project, [Reconstruction](http://archiveofourown.org/series/51577), as well as my plotnographic Draco/Harry fic, [Mutation](http://archiveofourown.org/series/61000). And I might be writing on a longer Bondlock thing... maybe.


End file.
